Celebrations
by yuni30
Summary: Marie has finally become a Death Scythe. What happens when you give a certain red head fruit juice and alcohol? You get a drunk-a meister...


Marie stood in the halls of the DWMA, confused as to which direction she should go in. She had lost her meister and they were both due in the Death Room officially dub her as a Death Scythe. Now if only she knew where to go.

She let her head and arms droop in disappointment. "This is hopeless. This school is a big maze, and I can't even find my way to the most important room of the entire building!" She turned into another hallway at random, only to be stopped partway by someone's hand perching on her shoulder. "Umm... I think your going in the wrong direction," said a voice. Marie simply shrugged. "How would you know...," she muttered, not taking the voice's exact tone into account. "Because, a: you're lost, b: I'm your meister," the voice concluded.

Marie spun around and noted the young scientist who had been gracious enough to help her achieve the role of Death Scythe. "Stein, thank goodness! Oh, I mean, I'm not lost...," she muttered. "Just directionally challenged!" Franken merely huffed and adjusted his glasses at Marie's statement. "I _am_," Marie stubbornly protested. The silver haired youth scoffed indignantly. "They're relatively the same to me." Marie didn't feel like arguing with Stein on semantics so she let out a forlorn sigh. "Let's go to the Death Room," she muttered and began to turn into another random hallway of the DWMA. Stein rested his hand on her shoulder again to stop her.

" Marie, this way," he pointed as he began to walk in the opposite direction. She followed suit. The ceremony was a small one, but happy as some of the pair's friends who were either already Death Scythes and top notch meisters, or still basic students cheered as Lord Death appointed Marie as an official Death Scythe.

The odd thing was about all this, was that even the most callous meister there was proud of Marie's achievement, her partner. He smiled fondly at the one eyed hammer standing next to him, for he knew she had come quite far.

* * *

That night, although he felt he was over doing the whole "celebration" thing a bit much, he decided to cook a recipe he some how managed to perfect. Cooking and science went hand in hand in Stein's opinion. They both involved experimentation. In any rate, the fact that he had accomplished in making Marie a Death Scythe gave him all the more reason to add in a few new ingredients to his roast goose recipe.

Just as he was sliding the bird into the oven in his mostly chemical room/ kitchen, the door bell rang. Marie walked into the study of her partner and opened the front door of the lab to reveal Spirit with a bag full of what looked to be fruit juice, a gallon container, and two indiscernible glass bottles. "I came over to help you guys celebrate," he cheered as he walked in and proceeded to the kitchen to set down the bags.

Stein glowered at his former partner. "What on earth are you up to, Spirit?" Spirit looked to the madman with a dopey look. "Mixing drinks so we can celebrate! What else?" Stein's glower became more perturbed. "What kind of drinks, Spirit," he muttered. He was certain none of them were legally old enough to drink, but to Spirit... well, he never drank that much any way if he _did_. "Mixed drinks, what else?" Stein sighed, hoping that Spirit was talking about fruit juice. The man was lucky he didn't own a car.

Stein proceeded to the study and pulled up his dark green office chair he had been working on and sat in it backwards to do his research. Spirit came out of the kitchen with a few cups he had brought over filled with his "mixed" drink. "Okay, who's ready to celebrate," he shouted. Stein blinked after turning around. "Why isn't Kami with you," he asked. As Spirit placed a cup next to Stein's monitor he replied, "She's working, but she said she's happy for you guys and wishes she could come over to celebrate with us."

Stein raised an eyebrow and placed his attention on the plastic red cup. He picked it up and began to waft the sent so he could understand what the ingredients were, but he detected nothing. He shrugged and continued to down the drink in his hand. Of course, because of the alluring taste, he actually began to drink more of the concoction as Marie and Spirit soon carried on about being Death Scythes and new techniques. The two weapons didn't realize that their either meister or former was now dangerously drunk due to his lack of drinking alcohol.

"Oh, Marie, do you know what I like most about life...," the madman began. Marie, catching Stein's question shrugged. "What, Stein?" Stein's head drooped to the side. "The fact that it's just so... weird! Wouldn't you think that, too? Ehehe... Hehehehehe..." Spirit now had a worried look on his face. Stein got up from his chair and swayed drunkenly as he approached Marie. "I've got an idea! We should dance," he proposed in a little too happy manor. Marie looked confused then figured out the reason for Stein's sudden urge to do something such as dancing. "Stein, no. You're drunk. What you need to do is sit down," Marie pointed out.

Stein let out a few more partly sadistic drunk chuckles and then seemed to give into the final effects of the alcohol. He literally fell on the blond as he lost his balance and began to black out. Spirit blinked as Marie desperately tried to support the unconscious meister, who was taller than she was by a good couple of inches. "Spirit, a little help," she protested as she tried to position Stein in such a fashion that she could carry him to his room. Spirit grabbed the arm that wasn't currently draped over Marie's left shoulder and helped her transfer the brilliant meister.

They set him down on his bed and covered him up. Spirit bid his farewell to Marie, knowing the crazy being was in good hands. After Spirit left, Marie sat down next to Stein, just to make sure he was alright. Luckily, the roast goose was caught by Spirit before Stein began to actually act drunk.


End file.
